Solson Publications
Solson Publications was a New York-based black-and-white comic book publisher active in the 1980s. The company was founded by Gary Brodsky, son of long-time Marvel Comics executive Sol Brodsky; the name of the company was derived from Brodsky's name: "Sol's son" -Solson. = Solson. And what the heck Rick Buckler was doing with the logo was beyond anyones understand.Maybe he helped finace the operation or something. The books were below the standards of many comics out then-including the glut of black and white rubbish,spawned by the Ninja Turdles.The Solson was a bit confusing and too goofy for fans,although it was an attempt to honor someone's father,it sounded some sort of product name for a detergent.The books exploitive and poorly produced.One solid,unexploitive/non junk book might have kept this going,but we will never know.Obviously Gary Brodsky understood hype and huckerism from the likes of Stan Lee,but not quality of the material produced.He just went the imatation learned Martin Goodwin,who atleast understood hire a few talented people.The books were nothing more than fan work,sometimes from low rent pros.By then the speculators,who purchised alot of the Ninja Turdle books along with fans,turned the false market around.Comic stores got angery at the black and white comic glut,as it was called then.Speculators could sell the black and white turds to comic stores for quick cash to put their kids through college or buy an Astin Martin DB 7,because it was the James Bond car with these junk bond comics. Could this company have produced the world’s worst comic books ?? Perhaps. Amongst the couple of dozen black and white comics they issued in 1986/1987 lots of their books had the words “ninja” and “samurai” in the title which is always a bad sign. One series called “Reagan’s Raiders” featured the then President Reagan as a kind of Sgt Fury costumed character !! When Solson came up with “Sultry Teenage Super-Foxes” as a title they must have thought it would tick all the boxes. Alas it is let down by two things. The art and the story !! A government scientist displays his latest invention. A machine that can transform matter. He demonstrates by turning a dog turd into a gold bar! By an enormous leap of the imagination four teenage girls somehow deduce from this that the machine can transform THEM into super heroes. They sneak back at night and achieve their goal, albeit destroying the machine (and the surrounding area) in the process. Then the story gets really silly with Russian agents and alien vampires and …..oh ….I really can’t be bothered to use up any more brain cells thinking about it…………… The person ultimately responsible for Solson Publications was a Gary Brodsky who seemed to think it cute to explain in the company name that his father was Sol Brodsky. Rich Buckler was somehow involved also. I had previously enjoyed his run on The Fantastic Four and it was no doubt his name on the cover that prompted me to pick up these books (out of the bargain bin) 20 years ago. Was the advertised third issue ever published? Even these two books are missing from the GCD Comic Database. PS: As a side-line Solson also had an “Exotic Pet Catalog” as well as their far from exotic comics. I presume this advert for “Live Man-Eating Piranhas” is for real. Sure makes the old adverts for “Sea Monkeys” seem tame. Gary Brodsky It's the go-go 1980s! Literally DOZENS of fly-by-night entrepreneurs are making hundreds and even THOUSANDS of dollars in the most exciting industry in the world - direct market comic books! How can YOU get in on this deal of a lifetime? Just listen to Gary Brodsky! Gary Brodsky, son of Marvel Comics managing editor Sol Brodsky (get it? "Sol's Son"? Hah?) is here to teach YOU the secrets of CASHING IN on the greatest moneymaking opportunity since the Pet Rock! Why, the market is simply EXPLODING with original comics by hot new talent! See? See how original and daring and new these concepts are? Why it's no surprise that investo-- er, I mean specul - what I mean to say is, it's no surprise that readers are buying two, three, five copies each of these must have collectors items that are completely original and not ripoffs in any way! Why, in twenty years each one of these comics will be playing a vital role in the twenty-five-cent clearance bins of every comic shop in North America! Can't you feel the excitement as clueless wannabe artists fork over their college money to self-publish their own take on the crazy animal + martial arts theme -a timeless theme as old as last week? Sure you can! Now I want you to ask yourself one simple question! That's right! Are you ready to PUBLISH? Quit staring at my dopey mug and answer the question! Because if you aren't ready to add one more 32-page black and white fake Ninja Turtle to this glorious festering junkpile of an industry, then I and my goofy snaggletoothed grin have no use for you! Here we are on page 26 of this informative how-to guide - the first mention of those minor details like WRITERS and ARTISTS! Our key phrase here is DON'T OVERPAY! Who needs talented professionals? If you look hard enough you can find people willing to draw comics in exchange for pennies! That's the way to create lasting artwork that will advance the medium - CHEAP IT OUT! Remember -every dime you pay writers and artists comes out of YOUR POCKET! That's money you could use for hookers and cocaine! Don't let these artsy-fartsy prima donnas ruin YOUR bottom line! Get those new artists who are "willing to work for cut rate" - in other words, people without any clue of what their work is worth. Sooner or later they'll wise up, but a new crop of "talent" shows up at the bus station every day! And if you have strong creative concepts, the sky's the limit! Strong creative concepts - who said they had to be YOURS? No bandwagon is too full for you to find your spot! Ninja turtles one year, zombies the next - why buck the trend? It's raining money, go grab a bucket! Don't take our word for it! Check out some of these incredible winners benefiting from the wisdom of Solson Publications! Let's see - Ninjas! More ninjas! A daring new concept- Ninjas! And of course the Training Manual on how to be a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle! Oh, and here's something daringly new and different... a samurai walrus. I dunno about that one. Seems kind of freaky. How many ninjas are in it? Reassure me, disembodied head of Gary Brodsky! Sultry Teenage Super Foxes AND the floating, genial, strangely reassuring head of Gary Brodsky? Sign me up! Sign me up for all your comic book publishing and shameless narcissistic personality disorders, Gary! I want to publish MY own comics and worry about artists and writers somewhere down the line! I want my OWN disembodied head dispensing wisdom at random, gazing serenely from comic book racks across the nation! I want to flood the industry with hundreds of crappy ripoff comics sold to greedy small-time operators convinced they've got the next hot must-have double-bag item! And... I want the T-SHIRT! PREVIOUS STUPID COMICS company_name = Solson Publications | company_logo = | company_type = Comic publisher | company _slogan = just remember Solson means great fun. | foundation = 1986 | founder = Gary Brodsky | defunct = 1987 | key_people = Rich Buckler | location = Brooklyn, New York | industry = Comics | homepage = }} ] *''How to Become a Comic Book Artist'' (1986) — by Rich Buckler; foreword by Stan Lee *''Iron Maidens'' — "Loads of musclebound fun" *''Reagan's Raiders''Reagan's Raiders - Don Markstein's Toonopedia (1986–1987) — "The Ultimate Patriotic Super Heroes Book", co-created by Monroe Arnold and Solson's editor Rich Buckler *''Samurai the 13th'' *''Samurai Santa'' *''Sultry Teenage Super-Foxes'' — a comic about four boy-crazy teenage girls with elemental super powers, drawn by Chuck Wotjkiewicz *''Texas Chainsaw Samurai'' *''T.H.U.N.D.E.R.'' (1987) — planned four-issue series starring the T.H.U.N.D.E.R. Agents which was never completed. One issue published; a second issue was almost done. References =Publisher: Solson Publications= Solson Publications was a New York-based black-and-white comic book publisher active in the 1980s. The company was founded by Gary Brodsky, son of long-time Marvel Comics executive Sol Brodsky; the name of the company was derived from Brodsky's name: "Sol's son" = Solson. Titles published * Amazing Wahzoo — "Wha-Whoom!" * The Bushido Blade of Zatoichi Walrus * Codename: Ninja — "Martial arts drama so real you'd swear it was a movie" * Daffy QadaffiDaffy QaddafiWritten by Allan J. Fromberg with art by Dick Ayers * How to Become a Comic Book Artist (1986) — by Rich Buckler; foreword by Stan Lee * Iron Maidens — "Loads of musclebound fun" * Reagan's RaidersReagan's Raiders - Don Markstein's Toonopedia (1986–1987) — "The Ultimate Patriotic Super Heroes Book", co-created by Monroe Arnold and Solson's editor Rich Buckler * Samurai the 13th * Samurai Santa * Sultry Teenage Super-Foxes — a comic about four boy-crazy teenage girls with elemental super powers, drawn by Chuck Wotjkiewicz * Texas Chainsaw Samurai * T.H.U.N.D.E.R. (1987) — planned four-issue series starring the T.H.U.N.D.E.R. Agents which was never completed. One issue published; a second issue was almost done. * How to Draw the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, written by Allan J. Fromberg with art by Eastman and Laird * The How to Draw Comics Comic, written by Allan J. Fromberg, with art by John Byrne and John Romita Category:1986 establishments Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:Companies based in New York City Category:Defunct comics and manga publishers Category:United States-themed superheroes References Trade Paperback All Titles by Solson Publications Select a title name to see a brief description of that title and place an order. You can view other comic book titles (including statues, posters, trade paperbacks, and more) that we currently have in stock by Solson Publications. HOW TO DRAW ADULT ANIME HOW TO DRAW ANIME FOR DUMMIES HOW TO DRAW EROTIC ART TPB (1998) HOW TO DRAW EROTIC WITCHES AND VAMPY VAMPIRES HOW TO DRAW FANTASY ART HOW TO DRAW HEAVENLY BODIES HOW TO DRAW SEXY WITCHES, WENCHES & VAMPIRES TPB (1998) HOW TO DRAW SUPER-HEROES http://www.milehighcomics.com/comicindex/trade-paperback/Publisher-Solson-Publications-SOL.html http://www.comicbookdb.com/publisher.php?ID=1945 http://themagicrobot.wordpress.com/2008/08/06/solson-publications/ Category:1986 establishments Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:Companies based in New York City Category:Defunct comics and manga publishers Category:United States-themed superheroes Category:1986 establishments Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:Companies based in New York City Category:Defunct comics and manga publishers Category:United States-themed superheroes